Multi-member suspensions may be used in many different types of vehicles. Automobiles may have sophisticated suspensions with each wheel having some independence from the other wheels. ATV vehicles and snowmobiles may have multi-member suspensions as well. Each manufacturer of ATVs or snowmobiles may offer different models for different users and different terrains. Some of these suspensions may be well suited for a certain style of riding or for a certain type of terrain. Some suspensions may provide optimal handling for a certain condition. And some of these suspensions may be designed to provide comfort for the rider.
Snowmobiles are recreational vehicles that may operate on off-road terrains. The off-road terrains may be rugged at times. Some snowmobile riders may enjoy the excitement of riding aggressively in difficult conditions. Some riders may ride snowmobiles up mountain inclines, for example. Some riders may laterally traverse an inclined slope. Some riders may ride over bumpy terrain. Some riders may prefer riding on the plains or over substantially flat fields. Different terrains may present different forces to a snowmobile suspension.